El Pequeño Problema De Arnold
by Feyree
Summary: Gerald ayuda a Arnold a saber si Helga siente algo por él, con la ayuda de libros y revistas de su padre pero... ¿Qué harán para descubrir el pequeño secreto de Helga? ¿Qué pasará cuando Arnold sepa la verdad? ¿Enserio está listo para ver la verdad? ¿Arnold corresponderá sus sentimientos? Vean y descubran cómo reacciona Arnold al saber el oscuro secreto de Helga...


_**Parte 1**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la escuela primaria PS118. Las cosas estaban tranquilas para los jóvenes estudiantes. En el ambiente se respiraba un ligero olor a goma de borrador y humedad característico de su salón de clases, además de que en su gran mayoría se encontraba haciendo el escandalo correspondiente a su edad. Y Helga no era una excepción. Apresurándose gustosa a hacer su rutina diaria de bolitas de papel cubiertas en una ligera capa de saliva.

Suena asqueroso, pero ella lo disfrutaba bastante.

―Viejo, no puedo creer que no le digas nada a Pataki. Si yo fuera tú ya la habría puesto en su lugar. ― Decía Gerald. Acompañaba a su amigo rubio al baño de niños. Por suerte para el rubio, la clase de historia había terminado.

―Está bien Gerald, estoy acostumbrado... ― Respondió restándole importancia. Se encontraba en una lucha encarnizada con su cabello y las bolitas de papel que se rehusaban a irse. Juraría que Helga esta vez había utilizado todas las hojas de su libreta.

Desde hace unos meses a Arnold dejó de molestarle los maltratos de Helga. De esa manera sentía que ella le daba su total atención, aunque sea sólo para fastidiarlo y eso le hacía sentir... algo.

―¿Acostumbrado? juraría que te están gustando a las torturas de Helga... Aunque si no te conociera, apostaría que estás enamorado de ella... ― Comentó el moreno de manera suspicaz.

Arnold se sorprendió a sobremanera al escuchar estas palabras, tenía que admitir que el hecho de que ya no le molestara lo que la rubia le hacía era extraño, ¿Pero enamorado? Eso sería una locura… o tal vez no. De alguna manera inexplicable no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

―¿Enamorado? ¿Quién está enamorado? Yo no estoy enamorado. ― Negó frenético. Tenía la impresión de que se lo decía más a sí mismo que a su amigo.

―Hum, Hum… estás más mal de lo que creí, viejo. ― Gerald, por su parte, no sabía si tenía que felicitarlo o darle el pésame.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso Gerald? ― Interrogó un sonrojado Arnold

―¡Ohhh! Vamos hermano, ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¡Nadie en su loca vida se _acostumbra_ a los tratos de Pataki a menos de que esté enamorado o algo así! ― puntualizó Gerald con los brazos cruzados.

―¡Estás loco, Gerald! ¿Yo enamorado de mi abusona personal? ¿De la niña con el carácter más fuerte de toda la escuela? ¿De la niña que me dice «Cabeza de balón» como si fuese su deporte favorito? ¡Déjame decirte que la respuesta es obvia...!

―¿Y? ¿Cuál es esa respuesta? ― Le interrumpió Gerald antes de que se extendiera de más y tratara de engañarse a sí mismo. No tenía sentido que se lo siguiese negando. Empezaba a ser bastante obvio y penoso.

Arnold suspiró consternado. Le costaba pensar en sí mismo enamorado de Helga. Era algo extraño y aterrador. Sin embargo, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Helga era maravillosa a su manera. Llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía lo que sentía exactamente.

―Pues yo... yo... no lo sé. ― Confesó. Aunque no lo supiera, tal vez podría intentarlo. Él la había estado observando, sabía que dentro de esa chica latía algo muy especial, y cálido como el fuego mismo. Sabía lo buena que ella podía llegar a ser.

Gerald por su lado arqueó una ceja

―¿No sabes qué es lo que sientes por Helga? ― Preguntó incrédulo

―Hum… trato de pensarlo ― Murmuró. Tanto enigma le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Gerald entrecerró los ojos.

―Arnold, tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que seas totalmente honesto conmigo. ― La voz de Gerald tomó misterio con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Arnold sólo asintió intrigado a lo que su amigo pudiera preguntarle. A juzgar por la seriedad de su voz (que hace cuando narra historias) y de rostro la pregunta era seria. Gerald al ver a su amigo asentir continuó:

―Sé que una pregunta como esta puede ser muy incómoda para ti, pero tengo que preguntar. ― su tono era terriblemente dramático, inclusive Arnold se lo creyó sin titubear.

―¿Qué sucede Gerald? ― Preguntó Arnold preocupado

―¿Eres masoquista? ― Soltó Gerald en tono burlón

―¡Gerald! ― Reprendió su amigo por haberlo asustado de muerte

―¿Que? ¡Te dije que tenía que preguntar! ― Se excusó entre carcajadas. Arnold se cruzó de brazos y casi hizo un puchero de la indignación.

―¡Ya, viejo! sólo era una broma.― Se disculpó

―Ya veremos cuándo te vea con Phoebe. ― Amenazó. Gerald solo sonrió ampliamente. Arnold no era una persona vengativa.

―Tranquilo viejo ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a saber qué siente Helga por ti? ― ofreció. La verdad es que esta historia lo estaba divirtiendo.

―¿Y eso de qué serviría? ― Era increíble que Arnold no lo hubiese captado

―En que si sabes qué siente ella, de esa manera tus torturas se acabarían y tendrás la posibilidad de ser algo más que su amigo ― aclaró el moreno.

Arnold lo miró pensativo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Seguramente por la idea de terminar con su enigma.

―¡Piénsalo! Cuando Helga te corresponda, en la escuela todo será color de rosa, dejará de insultarme ¡Y le aconsejará a Phoebe que se vuelva mi novia! ― Arnold luchó en no rodar los ojos. Se suponía que el beneficiado sería él, ¿no?

―No lo sé Gerald, hay grandes posibilidades de que no me corresponda. ― Dijo el rubio un poco apenado bajándolo de la nube

―¿Recuerdas el libro sobre citas de mí papá? ¿El que leímos para salir con esas chicas de sexto?

―Humm ¿si...?

―Bueno resulta que papá tiene más libros y revistas de esos en el ático. ― Soltó emocionado

―¿Y? ― Preguntó aún más confundido

―Que hablan sobre como enamorar a una chica, y sobre cómo saber si le gustas a las chicas por más... Toscas que sean.

―¡Gerald! ― lo reprendió Arnold con el ceño fruncido defendiendo a su amor aún no admitido por él

―¿Lo ves? Definitivamente estás enamorado de Helga, casi siento pena por ti viejo. ― Arnold se ruborizó y rodó los ojos fastidiado

―Mira, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa después de la escuela y te quedas a dormir? ― Propuso

―¿Seguro que leer esos libros me ayudará? ― Preguntó Arnold escéptico

―Si, si no, ya encontraremos algo. ― Se encogió de hombros

―Está bien Gerald. ― En ese momento tocó el timbre anunciando el fin del receso

―Ohh no, se nos fue el descanso platicando ¡Y no comí nada! ― Se lamentó Gerald

―Ten… ― Arnold le entregó una barrita de cereal

―Gracias viejo, pero... ¿Quién carga consigo una barrita de cereal al baño? ― Bromeó poniendo cara de asco

―Gerald. ― Volvió a reprender a su mejor amigo mientras caminaban hacia su salón, hoy Gerald se había empeñado en molestarlo.

Cuando terminaron las clases Arnold y Gerald caminaron hacia la casa Johansen. Platicaban amenamente en el camino discutiendo por cosas sin importancia, y la Sra. Johansen los recibió ofreciéndoles algo para comer, los cuáles aceptaron gratamente porque se habían saltado el almuerzo por estar platicando sobre el pequeño problema de Arnold. después de comer subieron a la habitación de Gerald y este sacó los libros y revistas que estaban abajo de su cama.

―Mira, aquí dice: _Para saber si le gustas a una chica tienes que ser atento a su comportamiento, cada detalle de su personalidad y cada reacción que ella adopta en cada situación sea bueno o sea malo. La mejor manera de saber si le gustas a una chica, ya una vez aprendiendo su comportamiento, es darle detalles pequeños. Ya sea una flor o un cumplido, algunas veces hasta una mirada es más que suficiente para saber qué ella siente por usted. Pero claro, debe de saber sus reacciones y ser muy atento a como ella reaccione con sus detalles..._ ― Gerald paró la lectura para levantar la vista hacia Arnold, al verlo vio que él tenía una mueca en los labios. A Arnold le parecía que mas que una revista para conseguir novia era una guía sobre cómo ser un acosador profesional.

―Ohhh no te quedes mirándome así. Eso es lo que dice. ― Se excusó como si lo acabaran de acusar de un crimen. Arnold se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia él

―Bueno... Lo haré sólo por curiosidad. Además, de seguro ella no siente nada por mí. ― Dijo tratando de justificarse. El hecho de que Helga le quisiese no sonaba para nada mal, de hecho, le hacía ilusión, pero no lo tenía asegurado. Ella siempre le decía que lo odiaba. Aunque sabía que en el fondo no era verdad.

―Bueno, lo que tú digas viejo. ― Bostezó Gerald guardando las revistas

―Yo voy a dormir. ― Preparó su cama y luego se metió dentro de ella. Arnold también estaba cansado, así que sacó un saco para dormir y tomó ropa que tenía en el armario de Gerald en caso de emergencia, y se metió al baño a cambiarse. Después salió con su pijama y se acomodó en su saco.

―Estaba pensando mejor mandarte al loquero. ― Comentó Gerald ya una vez la luz apagada, no la prendería pues si no, su padre entraría a reprenderlos.

―¿Por qué? ― preguntó Arnold viendo el techo

―Bueno ¿Quién en su loca vida se enamoraría de Helga G. Pataki? Si me hubieran dicho hace un mes que mi mejor amigo Arnold se enamoraría de su abusona personal, lo creería loco. ― dijo recordando las veces en las que descubrió a Arnold mirar a Helga embobado en más de una ocasión. Arnold sonrió. Era extraño, pero… aunque el rubio nunca lo hubiese aceptado, Gerald no dudaba que fuese así, no dudaba que sintiera algo por ella.

―Yo también...

Y en ese momento Arnold lo admitió

 _Estoy enamorado de Helga G. Pataki..._

ﷺﷺ

¡Holap! Pues este es un mini fanfic de tres capítulos que escribí hace muchos años. Algo así como seis o siete. Se nota mucho la diferencia de escritura jaja y créanme que he estado editándolo un poco. Pero creo que si quiero actualizarlo tendría que reescribirlo. Y sinceramente me da pereza, además de que le tengo mucho cariño a la versión original. Me recuerda lo mucho que he avanzado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasen a leer. Iré publicando las demás partes con el paso de los días 😉

También se encuentra en Wattpad ya terminada, pero les advierto, que es mejor esta versión porque es la más actualizada. XD Pero si no aguantan la curiosidad, pues adelante.


End file.
